Flicker
by Black.as.Gold
Summary: HPGW The last battle.


Flicker

It was the battle to end all battles, good verses evil, light over dark, savior over murderer. Both sides were exhausted, dead littered the battlefield blood from either side mixing, all the same dark red everywhere, no matter whether it was muggle or pure.

Two lone figured were still battling, hard, almost all eyes were on them. No longer concerned with their fighting, they were content to watch.

Harry was giving it his all, every curse, hex, or incantation he had in his arsenal was being depleted. All that kept him going was the knowledge that it was only him between Voldemort and the children of Hogwarts. He noticed earlier that one solitary candle was lite from the highest window in the Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny looked down on the battle in complete despair. She knew she should be down there fighting if it wasn't for her broken leg, courtesy of her time spent in Voldemort's care, and being locked in the tower to prevent her from fighting while injured. So she watched, prayed and pleaded to have her love come out on top. She looked over at the candle she had lite on the windowsill. It was from her first date with Harry. She wanted him to know that she was with him every step of the way.

A scream tore across the fields of Hogwarts. Harry just was on the receiving end of a particularly nasty cutting curse across the chest. It was the final straw and Harry collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath. His glasses crooked and cracked, robes, torn and stained with blood, his blood. This was the end. Voldemort knew it, Harry knew it. Slowly stalking closer to his prey, Voldemort looked down upon the pitiful mess that was his arch-nemesis.

He let out a maniacal laugh for all to hear, if all eyes weren't already on the fight they were now. Voldemort kicked Harry's wand out of his reach, despite knowing that Harry was in no condition to use it, better safe than sorry. He leveled his wand between Harry's eyes and began the destructive incantation to end Harry's life, "Avada-"

Harry looked up to the window, more specifically, to the candle at the top of the tower. He knew that Ginny was strong and if he died she would carry on to live life, with or with out him. He took one last deep breathe imagining Ginny's scent and the way her hair fanned out behind her when she ran, the funny crinkles she would get around her nose when she laughed, how she get so mad when he tickled her. He wanted to be with her when he died, he wanted to grow old and have children to love and care for.

Ginny was beyond crying, her heart was being broken as she looked down to see Harry on his knees in front of that fiend, that thing, that monster.

"-Kedavra" The green shot out of the tip of the wand towards Harry, and he had no chance to escape or even move.

Cries erupted from the battlefield in anger, disgust, and despair. The light was lost, they had no chance now.

Voldemort let out a triumphant scream for all to hear.

Yet he never noticed the odd glow that Harry's body was emitting, nobody did.

Until that light enveloped all that was near and with a bang, a tortured scream filled the air but nobody could see what was going on.

The light vanished seconds later, but it felt like an eternity to those around. Everyone huddled closer to see what happened but it was as though a barrier was preventing anyone from getting to close.

_Harry looked up to the curse at it hurtled towards him and with lightening reflexes cast an delayed explosion curse as a little surprise for all. Then he knew no more, all that filled his body mind and soul was his love for Ginny_.

Ginny looked down on the grasses below to see a circle of people around two bodies. Her heart shattered in to millions of tiny pieces. This was not how it was supposed to end, Harry was supposed to live and be able to raise their unborn child together. Harry didn't even know that he was going to have a daughter. It wasn't fair, but Ginny knew in her heart that she would carry on, for their child. Raise her in this now free land, thanks to her father. With a final cry she looked at the candle, the candle that represented every thing dear to her and saw the flame finally flicker and die, just as her love had done mere moments before…

Black As Gold

Disclaimer- I am in no way making money form this, all rights go to J.K. Rowling I just like to play in her world

A/N - R/R please don't flame…. Thanks!


End file.
